fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Shiteyanyokawaii
Hago dibujos. Dime si necesitas uno. thumb|100px|Al plz Notas del parche 8/8/2018 "ai dio mio" '-Shiteyanyokawaii, minutos antes de comenzar a editar. ' +Framerate mejorado. +A peticion de la comunidad, hemos añadido un bebe bailarin. +Eliminamos codigo innecesario. +Corregimos un bug donde el audio aumentaba sin razon alguna. +Mejoramos gran parte del dialogo. +Claridad aumentada. +Reducimos los niveles de azucar. +Reducimos significativamente los elementos de horror y cringe*. *...Mentira Me gusta... *'Shiteyanyo' *One punch man *Tus dibujos. Sigue con tu trabajo que te apoyo >:3 DESDE EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO PERO TE APOYO. *pure de papas *Dragon's dogma/Madeleine *Elise (League of legends) *Paradojas *Mordekaiser *Jack of blades *Me uh gusta el color rojo *Final fantasy y Jack of blades *jugar adivinanzas claro, digo.. asi como... que animal tiene 4 patas y solo camina en 2 ? *Bromear pesado *Ehmmm dije algo sobre jack of blades no? *Creo que me falto algo de una tal Elise.. *tachar cosas- *repetir cosas (solo si es gracioso) *Tachar cosas *Elise *y *ha thumb|352px *cer *es * to (excepto en el chat) por cierto, no es extraño que este perfil sea taaaaan largo? No se, quizas haya una screamer al final? honestamente no recuerdo lol CANCIONES (._.) =(l:) = (.-.) =(:l) =(._.) *Tahm Kench login screen (LoL) (cosa que deberia de sonar en este momento pero la plantilla se dañO) *WOBBLE YOUR LEGS WOBBLE YOUR HEAD, THROW YOUR ARMS BACK AND-- *Oakvale Theme *Into free (dragon dogma) *coils of ligth (dragon dogma) *Pentakill *CARAMELLDANSEN *One wing angel *Shadow temple theme *Toeto *I only speak konglish *Dragonborn *Raindrops keep falling on my head *I GET AROUUND (round round round) *Spider dance~ *The spider claps along with the music* *Doremifa rondo Y aqui una guia de como hacerme molestar--- ...nah solo bromeo xd o tal vez no? *Cualquier cosa +18 *LAS CEBOLLAS *me cae mal la gente agresiva que busca pelea y siempre escribe en mayusculas *y obviamente AMO el sarcasmo haha BTW no tomes todo lo que digo 100% en serio (amenos que sea un tema importante (pero dudo que me ponga a contar chistes en una situacion asi lel)), porque estoy bromeando la mitad del tiempo---Aunque a veces mis chistes te pueden dejar cieg@ por lo malos que son (es mi trabajo), nunca es mi intencion ofender. Que hizo el cleptomaniaco en la ducha? Nada especial '', el solo estaba ''tomando una ducha BAM DUSS TSS* Aunque si te molesta siempre puedes decirmelo lol Tengo un personaje basado en shiteyanyo, miralo ACA c: ¿Deberia de hacerle mas dibujos no ? Ayyyyyy Que usa bambi para alumbrar su cuarto? un bambillo Como le dices a un papa con un sentido del humor macabro? OscuriDad Pondria un chiste de esqueletos aqui pero me enFERMUR-man (DONTKILLME) Que le dijo una hoja a otra? HOJA-la llueva Toc toc, ¿quien es? te amo te amo quien? TE-AMO A PATEAR SI SIGUES CON TUS PORQUERIAS SHITEYANYO Nada pues, datos que no son mios http://ask.fm/Aodewa Ask de mi fanloid Aodewa BECAUSE WHY NOT Imagenes thumb|left|400px thumb|263px thumb|left|157px|Que necesita un dibujo para su fanloid!? Mis fanloids Hanīkafe Amai.png|Obligatorio fanloid mitad gato|link=http://es.fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Amai_Hanikafe Aodewa2.png|el loco|link=http://es.fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Arimasu_Aodewa BAKA.png|el tsurende|link=http://es.fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sumazazu_Morde Holis2.png|el chico de ojos kawaii nyah|link=http://es.fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Machi_Jikko Munirrrrrrr.jpg|Aquel tipo de verde|link=http://es.fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Alitza_y_Munir Aletza.jpg|La chica esa que esta medio tostada y casi no tiene emociones|link=http://es.fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Alitza_y_Munir AlexSSSS.jpg|El escorpioso SamSSSS.jpg|La serpertosa Amets Sinatra 123123123123123.jpg|Risitos de oro a.k.a: "LA MUSICA DE LOS 90' ERA MEJOR LA MUSICA DE MI GENERACION APESTA" Jack of blades: Goodbye little hero c:< Deja de hablar en ingles. .... Ah que? screamer? q--que?? en serio estabas esperando un cochino screamer que crees que soy un monsstruo por las barbas de neutp no que pasa con esta gente teniendo sospechas de personas con perfiles largos es que uno no puede tener un perfil largo en el 2016 ಠ_ಠ *sigh* estos jovenes de hoy en dia... thumb|400px Ah espera, lo leiste todo? oh bien bien ... ¿Que quieres una estrella o algo? saquese de aqui y vaya a hacer la tarea)